


Occhi

by LaCicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Teasing, pregnant Tonks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Remus e Tonks si godono uno degli ultimi momenti di riposo, prima della nascita del piccolo Ted, ormai sempre più vicina. Nudi tra le lenzuola, nella penombra meridiana della loro stanza, si perdono nei ricordi e ovviamente nei migliori ricordi di Remus ci sono sempre i Malandrini.***«Loro lo avevano detto»«Cosa?»«Che ti avrei trovata, alla fine»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T7
> 
> Ispirata dal prompt di "Una piscina di prompt" http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com
> 
> Harry Potter, Remus/Tonks, «Loro lo avevano detto» «Cosa?» «Che ti avrei trovata, alla fine»

Remus si chinò per lasciare un bacio sul ventre tondo di sua moglie.  
«Che altro ti avevano detto?» chiese pigramente Tonks, passandogli la mano tra i capelli.  
Appoggiò il capo sulla pancia, guardando i suoi occhi chiusi, il sorriso sereno.  
«Sirius ha detto che probabilmente dovevi ancora nascere»  
Lasciò una scia di baci umidi lungo la sua pancia, fino a raggiungere il seno. Prese il capezzolo tra le labbra, succhiandolo appena. Il mugolio che ottenne in risposta lo fece sorridere. Alzò gli occhi e trovò i suoi che lo fissavano. Appoggiò i polpastrelli sull'interno del suo ginocchio e risalì lungo la sua coscia, sfiorandola appena, stuzzicandola quanto bastava a svegliarla. Quando si avvicinò all'inguine, il labbro le tremò appena, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo Tonks spinse il bacino contro la sua mano.  
«In realtà,» mormorò, mentre lui passava la sua lingua sul suo collo finendo a solleticarle l'orecchio: «ero già nata.»  
«Io non lo sapevo.»  
«Sirius sì, avrebbe potuto presentar...» la voce le si spezzò quando le prime due dita entrarono. Spalancò gli occhi per un secondo. Un attimo dopo le labbra si distesero in un sorriso. Spinse il bacino contro la sua mano, mentre gentilmente lo tirava a sé per baciarlo. Gli solleticò le labbra con la lingua e quando egli le schiuse, giocò con la sua lingua, lo stuzzicò, lo morse. Remus, senza muovere le dita, con il pollice le stuzzicò il clitoride, strappandole dei gemiti, ma suoi occhi non si staccarono da lui neanche per un secondo.  
«E James che aveva detto?» sussurrò.  
Cominciò a muovere le dita dentro di lei. Tonks si morse il labbro soffocando un gemito. Lo guardava ancora negli occhi. Erano liquidi, scuri, ma non si staccavano mai.   
«Che saresti stata speciale.» Remus si posiziò tra le sue gambe: «Si sbagliava. Sei unica.»


End file.
